


Wolf Fights

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Written as a flash fiction, it's a small glimpse into the life of a druid who was raised by the forest animals. There's two different versions and I'm still not sure which I prefer. The third piece has the same character, and was my first draft before changing the concept entirely.
Kudos: 1





	Wolf Fights

My paws thump against the ground, clouds of dust billowing up from each footfall. I have to outrun my enemy, I do not think I can best him. I dart between the trees, leaves fall around me, disturbed from my run. I pant, gasping for breath as I stop and listen. The sounds of my pursuer have disappeared, and I let myself relax for a few moments, thinking I outran him. I was wrong.

I yelp in surprise as I feel a sharp pain travel down my spine. I whip my head around, and wince as the moment causes pain. I shake violently, hoping to dislodge the teeth from my pelt, and run a few steps to get out from under my attacker. 

The other wolf spits out some fur with a growl, and I look him up and down, weighing my chances. He was larger than me, but not by much. I had speed, and perhaps I could use that to my advantage. I looked up at the hill he had jumped on my from, and widened my eyes in surprise.

I cannot believe he fell for it. He turned to view the hill, and I puff up my fur with a growl and leap, sinking my claws deep into his matted hair. He whines, and I grin in satisfaction, delivering a swift nip to his ear before leaping away, landing on my feet, ready to dash away at any moment. 

We both gave a growl, circling around. We both came together with a crash, jaws biting and claws scratching. I dart away from his attacks, and gave another grin of satisfaction as I see more of his blood dripping from his pelt. 

He stands there, weak, in front of me. He backs up, ready to run away. Fear is in his eyes as he realizes that I am too fast for him to fight. He darts off, and I give chase, and with a powerful leap, I land on his shoulders, driving him down to the ground. I open my jaws, and bite down onto his neck, clamping around his spine. He thrashes, but slowly goes still.

I stand on his body, lift my muzzle to the sky, and howl my victory for all to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew that the battle had begun when I heard the trees scream. The sound echoed, the snapping of wood and crackling of bark filled my hollow. They had been screaming from the loggers the last few days, but the forest was fed up, and rose up against the attackers. This time the sound was louder, which was why I knew.

Giant spiders rushed past, shooting webs that hissed as they flew. I heard men cry out in terror as the webs clung to them, preventing escape from the poison soon to follow. This was only the beginning, but it seemed like victory would come to us.

I would fight alongside my brethren, but I am too young, the animals that raised me would not let me join. I was commanded to stay in the den, and so I watch, and I listen. 

The howling of wolves sends chills down even my spine, and I am hoping the loggers would be afraid, and run, and less blood could be shed. I do not want to see my family get hurt, or worse.  
I do not know what these attackers look like, I have not been allowed near enough to see them. I want to look upon my enemies. 

The forest’s animals were rushing to the aid of the first wave, and then I hear the fire. The crackling filling my ears, and the smoke terrifies me as I fear for the forest. Our attackers had brought fire to eat away at my forest. 

My foster father looked into the den, making sure I was still okay. He was the panther Ebony, and he nods as he sees me right where I’m supposed to be. He turns around to head back to the fight, and I hear the tearing of flesh, the thud of a heavy weight hitting the ground. 

Death was quick, and I cannot believe that my father had fallen. I get up, and run out of the den, going to his side. The spear is still shaking and I pull the horrid thing out. Some blood follows, and I have it all over my hands. I am shaking in anger, I cannot control myself. I turn around to face my father’s murderer. He stood there, a confused look on his face when he saw me. But his expression is nothing compared to how I feel. He looks like me, and I look down at my hands, the same as his. 

I run away, confused, away from the death and cries of pain. I will return later. And I will see our victory, but at a high cost, for I will even lose my foster mother, the wolf Moonrise. I will search to find out more about what I am, and why the animals are enemies with beings that are the same as me. And I will not let my foster parent’s deaths be in vain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyavain looked out from the darkness of the forest, her wolf eyes scanning the horizon, watching the humans going about their daily chores. She still didn’t understand the way people acted, humans, elves, dwarves and the like. Even those she found living in solitude in the woodlands were different. They were not like her. They would never be like her.

For Lyavain was a druid, the magic of nature was strong within her elf blood. The forest had kept her alive when her real mother died of childbirth, and helped her access its power so she could survive. The only family she knew was the forest, the only way of life she knew was that of a wolf, of an eagle, of a leopard. She did not know how to be herself.

She was alone for the first time in ages. She had just watched the forest fight off the people that had tried to cut it down. Her forest was very adamant that it would be untouched, and all of the wood’s inhabitants rose up to fight against the invasion. The trees themselves rose up against the loggers from the forest’s magic. It was awe inspiring to behold, but the casualties were high.

She watched her parents die before her eyes while she hid in the den. Both her adoptive mother, the wolf Moonrise, and her adoptive father, the panther Ebony, had been slain by the loggers. The humans had expected the onslaught, and had weapons of steel and cold iron to cut flesh.

Lyavain still held a grudge deep in her heart, but her mother’s dying breath told her to be strong, to be what she was supposed to be. Lyavain was not ready to do so, but she was not a wolf, she could not stay as an animal all day. She had to accept her elven heritage and learn to mingle with her own kind.

So she had been watching, watching from the shadows, day in and day out. She spied on every village she could find. She traveled daily, using her broken understanding of the elven and human languages to learn to speak more of it. She practiced by night when the villages were sleeping, walking back and forth, pretending to talk to the people, pretending to fit in. But she never felt like she would fit in like she fit with the animals of the world.

But she had to try. She wanted to learn more of her heritage, perhaps find out who her mother and father really were, learn to be one of the people. She waited until the sun was high in the sky, and became elven. She stood on her two legs, and even that still felt strange to her. She smoothed out the clothing she had stolen a few weeks ago, hoping that she picked something that wouldn’t look too out of place. With a deep breath, she strode out of the forest, the only home she ever knew, determined to find out who she really was.


End file.
